48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Team K 4th Stage
Saishuu Bell ga Naru (最終ベルが鳴る) is AKB48's Team K 4th Stage (K4). General Information ;Stage Name : Saishuu Bell ga Naru (最終ベルが鳴る) ;Team : Team K ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku : 2008.05.31 - 2009.04.04, 2014.02.20 - 2014.04.16 and 2015.11.20 - 2018.05.15 Setlist M00.　overture M01.　Mammoth (マンモス) M02.　Saishuu Bell ga Naru (最終ベルが鳴る) M03.　Boyfriend no Tsukurikata (ボーイフレンドの作り方) M04.　Erai Hito ni Naritakunai (偉い人になりたくない) :MC1 :M05.　Return Match (リターンマッチ) (Amber Liu, Ahn Sohee, Heo Solji, Park Gyuri) :M06.　Hatsukoi Dorobou (初恋泥棒) (Im Jinah, Jeon Boram, Lee Yezi) :M07.　Gomen ne Jewel (ごめんね ジュエル) (Gong Minzy, Kim Namjoo, Park Lizzy, Yoon Bomi) :M08.　Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou (おしべとめしべと夜の蝶々) (Kim Hyoyeon, Son Jihyun) :M09.　16nin Shimai no Uta (16人姉妹の歌) (Goo Hara, Kwon Nara, Park Sojin) :MC2 M10.　Stand up M11.　Coolgirl M12.　Kaiyuugyo no Capacity (回遊魚のキャパシティ) :MC3 M13.　Ai ni Ikou (会いに行こう) Encore: EN01.　Shamu Neko (シャムネコ) EN02.　Melos no Michi (メロスの道) EN03.　Sasae (支え) Lizzy Team K Revival Version ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku : 2014.02.20 - 2014.04.16 * Return Match (リターンマッチ) (Amber Liu, Bae Juhyun, Kim Namjoo, Liu Xiening) * Hatsukoi Dorobou (初恋泥棒) (Kim Dasom, Lee Hyeri, Yoon Bomi) * Gomen ne Jewel (ごめんね ジュエル) (Jeon Minju, Kang Gyeongwon, Ki Huihyeon, Lee Yezi) * Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou (おしべとめしべと夜の蝶々) (Euna Kim, Kim Hyoyeon) * 19nin Shimai no Uta (19人姉妹の歌) (Noh Yiyoung, Park Lizzy, Shin Suhyun) Bomi Team K Revival ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku : 2015.11.30 - 2018.05.15 * Return Match (リターンマッチ) (Huang EnRu, Jeon Jiwoo, Jeon Somi, Lee Yezi) * Hatsukoi Dorobou (初恋泥棒) (Ahn Somyi, Euna Kim, Kim Taeha) * Gomen ne Jewel (ごめんね ジュエル) (Kim Namjoo, Liu Xiening, Yang HuiTing, Yoon Bomi) * Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou (おしべとめしべと夜の蝶々) (Cho Miyeon, Jeon Minju) * 22nin Shimai no Uta (22人姉妹の歌) (Jeong Yein, Noh Yiyoung, Park Lizzy) 'Replacement' * Jeon Jiwoo > Choi Yerim * Lee Yezi > Huang EnRu * Huang EnRu > Gyoten Yurina * Ahn Somyi > Ha Sooyoung * Euna Kim > Lee Chaeyeon * Kim Taeha > Jung Jinsol * Kim Namjoo > Goto Moe * Liu Xiening > Kang Minju * Yang HuiTing > Lee Yukyung * Yoon Bomi > Shimoguchi Hinana * Jeon Minju > Go Yujin * Jeong Yein > Kim Hyunjin * Noh Yiyoung > Yokoyama Yui * Park Lizzy > Wang Chingyi Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : Team K ; Album : Team K 4th Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" ~Studio Recordings Collection~ ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS : AKB-D2059 (2CD) / ¥2,857 ;Tracklist ;Disk 1 #overture #Mammoth #Saishuu Bell ga Naru #Boyfriend no Tsukurikata #Erai Hito ni Naritakunai #Return Match #Hatsukoi Dorobou #Gomen ne Jewel #Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou #16nin Shimai no Uta #Stand up #Coolgirl #Kaiyuugyo no Capacity #Ai ni Ikou #Shamu Neko #Melos no Michi #Sasae ;Disk 2 #overture (Karaoke) #Mammoth (Karaoke) #Saishuu Bell ga Naru (Karaoke) #Boyfriend no Tsukurikata (Karaoke) #Erai Hito ni Naritakunai (Karaoke) #Return Match (Karaoke) #Hatsukoi Dorobou (Karaoke) #Gomen ne Jewel (Karaoke) #Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou (Karaoke) #16nin Shimai no Uta (Karaoke) #Stand up (Karaoke) #Coolgirl (Karaoke) #Kaiyuugyo no Capacity (Karaoke) #Ai ni Ikou (Karaoke) #Shamu Neko (Karaoke) #Melos no Michi (Karaoke) #Sasae (Karaoke) DVD Release ;Artist :Team K ;DVD : AKB48 Team K 4th Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" ; Release Date : 2009.09.11 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS : (DVD) / ¥3,800 ;Tracklist #overture #Mammoth #Saishuu Bell ga Naru #Boyfriend no Tsukurikata #Erai Hito ni Naritakunai #Return Match #Hatsukoi Dorobou #Gomen ne Jewel #Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou #16nin Shimai no Uta #Stand up #Coolgirl #Kaiyuugyo no Capacity #Ai ni Ikou #Shamu Neko #Melos no Michi #Sasae Trivia * All of Team K types (from Team K until Team KIV) have tried Saishuu Bell ga Naru as one of their stages. Revivals * Self-revival: 2x Revivals * Team H 3rd Stage * Team KIII 3rd Stage * Team KIV 2nd Stage * Team KII 6th Stage Category:AKB48 Original Stages